Negi and his Harem: A Collection of Short Stories
by Jennon-Donnon
Summary: This is about Negi and his harem. Please r&r. Rated M for your safety. Layout fixed.
1. EvaNegi

**Author's Note: **This is a collection of stories about Negi and his harem... They may or may not be linked with each other...

This is my second fanfic, I'm doing this because I'm having writer's block for my first one... This idea just popped out of nowhere... Anyway, enjoy... :p

_**Warning:** Contains some scenes not suitable for kids... And maybe teens._

_**And a Word to the (un)Wise:** I prefer the manga to the anime... Thus most events in my stories are manga-based.(duh)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of its characters. I do wish I own Evangeline though... Even though she's centuries old, she's still cute... :P Or maybe a harem as large as Negi's...

* * *

**

**EvaNegi: The Master's Dilemma**

**by: Jennon-Donnon**

"Boy! You're doing it wrong."

Evangeline was feeling uncomfortable. She had just read of a way to break the curse. It bothers her. But now is not the time to think of that. She had ti focus on training this boy... The boy she had come to like, and love. Yes, she knows it now. Evangeline A.K. McDowell loves Negi Springfield.

"Let's take a break for now." Eva sat down, exhausted and frustrated. Her mind wandered back to what she had discovered...

"To break the curse of _Infernus Scholasticus_..." She had read this before, when she learned of Negi's coming to Mahora. "One must obtain a bodily fluid from the inflictor of the curse or his/her closest kin. This may be in the form of blood..." She had read this part too. What she forgot to read last time was the next line... "or the seed."

Surely now she could not bring herself to drain Negi's blood... Hence, there is no alternative for her.

"Boy..."

"Y-yes, master?"

"I... want to tell you something."

Negi turned to look at Eva. Eva blushed.

"I... never really loved Nagi... I just liked him because he was so strong..." With these words, Eva's blush turned even darker. "It's... It's you I really love..." Eva averted her gaze. Why am I thinking like this? she was thinking. I'm not supposed to love... A monster like me should not be loved...

"Master..." Negi was shocked at this sudden confession. Why me? he thought...

"Please excuse me." With these, Eva ran to her room and locked the door. Stupid Eva... she scolded herself. He can't possibly love you, can he?

Sorry for intruding master... But why?

Eh! Oh, I forgot about your telepathy... Do you know that saying boy? That love needs no reasons?

She sensed Negi's hesitation.

Master... I mean, Eva-san... I love you too...

Eh! Why... How could you...

Like you said... Love needs no reasons.

At this, Eva opened the door to face him.

When their eyes met, the two were blushing.

Mixed feelings of embarassment, frustration... Love. Eva had not felt that in the last few centuries of her life. Though she was really hundreds of years old, she was still a "10-year old" girl in her heart. She needed love... She was so desperate for it...

Negi felt comfortable with Eva. Though she was supposedly very old, he knew that deep inside, she was a lonely child, deprived of love.

Their hearts beating faster... And they embraced. Hidden tears flowed... Tears of two lonely people, who needed love.

Oh Eva...

Negi... I know how to remove the curse... Without killing you.

How?

By loving you.

Eva's lips touched Negi's. Her tongue, forcing its way inside, searching his mouth deeply.

He kissed back. His hands moving to her dress, undoing it...

They moved to the bed, Eva underneath, their lips still locked in a deep kiss. Eva's dress was undone... She was undoing his pants now...

He was hard. She felt him entering him, and she moaned with pleasure. Somehow, they fit together perfectly...

Yes, they were together. Two lonely people now had each other. They were in love.

**End.**

* * *

_Well, I guess that's it for the EvaNegi fic... Till next time... Please review and suggest for the next installment._


	2. ChizuAyAsuna

_**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait people! I have been working on the NodokaxNegi fic, and I've also been pondering what to put in the KonoSetsu. Unfortunately I am having writers' block on the former, and no ideas came up for the latter. Fortunately, my twisted mind (we all know it is.) came up with an idea. And, as always, It came up with a twisted idea. (What do you expect? And no typo on the "It," I respect my mind. If I could, I'd call it Dainou/Brain-sama.) Here you go, read and enjoy._

_**Warning:** Though unproven, this fic may have a few side effects (adverse or not) on your brain. Please don't sue me if such things occur; it is your responsibility to choose what to read._

_**Warning:** Contains some scenes not suitable for kids... And maybe teens. But not this installment._

_**And a Word to the (un)Wise:** I prefer the manga to the anime... Thus most events in my stories are manga-based.(duh)_

_Oh yeah, I have censored some words. They are indicated by the word "CENSORED". (Duh.)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Mahou Sensei Negima!" a.k.a. "Negima: Magister Negi Magi." Oh, and the characters are not mine either. They are all owned by Ken Akamatsu-sama and/or their respective creators.**

* * *

**A CENSORED Day to CENSORED**

**by: Jennon-Donnon**

"Ayaka-chin!"

The normally calm and collected Iincho of Class 3-A (except around Asuna, and this particular roommate of hers) shivered upon hearing her own name with the -chin "honorific". It's not even an honorific at all! Ayaka screamed in her head.

"What is it, Chizuru-CHIN?" Ayaka replied, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Ehehe... I didn't know you would use '-chin' on me!" Chizuru grinned. "Anyway, Asuna-chan was looking for you. She dropped by a few minutes ago."

"EH? What's with the '-chan' there all of a sudden?"

"Oh, that? Incho's orders."

Oh, right. I forgot about that, Ayaka thought. "Okay, I'm gonna look for her now, see you later Chizuru-chin." With these words, she winked at Chizuru before heading out. This time, there was no sarcasm at all... More like a sense of familiarity... And something else.

Hm... She seems quite happy after I told her that... Does this mean anything? I'll ask her later after some hot **CENSORED**, Chizuru thought.

Ayaka found Asuna near the World Tree Plaza. "Asuna-chan!" Ayaka called out.

"Eh? Iincho? Why the '-chan' all of a sudden?"

"It's 'Ayaka-chan', Asuna-chan. Incho's orders."

"Oh." Asuna paused, and thought of something. "Oh yeah, Ayaka-chan, want to go for **CENSORED**?"

"Eh? You mean **CENSORED**, right now?"

"Yeah." Asuna winked.

"Sure, why not?"

Suddenly, Asuna pinned Ayaka down.

"Asuna? W-what are you doing?"

"It's '-chan', Ayaka-chan." Asuna grinned before letting her hair down. "And don't struggle. You'll like it."

Ayaka smiled at her friends words. "Sure. Just give me my chance to be on top."

Asuna leaned close to Ayaka's face. "Later, my love." With these, she captured her friend's lips in a deep kiss. They were fighting each other, not as rivals anymore, but as friends. No, something deeper... They love each other.

"Hah... Hah... That was good..." Ayaka panted. "Oh, off with those clothes!"

"Hm... After you." Asuna grinned sheepishly. Ayaka pouted at these words. "Okay, okay... At the same time."

The girls hurriedly declothed each other. "Hahaha... You're still wearing bear panties, Asuna-chan?"

"Oh shut up. You're a paipan, too..."

Ayaka blushed hard. "Heh... Well..."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone... Well, except maybe Negi."

"Don't you dare."

"Oh, get a room, you two!"

"C-Chizuru-chan?"

"It's 'Chizuru-chin', remember?" Asuna scolded.

"Yeah, whatever. What are you doing to my Ayaka?" Chizuru pointed an accusing finger at Asuna.

"Er... Well... Incho's orders."

"I-I see... Wait, and why are you two naked, lying down on the grass together?"

"Okay, **CUT**!"

"What's wrong, Incho-sama?"

"You're not supposed to describe them remember?"

"Er... Gomen nasai, Incho-sama..."

"Okay, replay scene. **ACTION**!"

**END**

* * *

_Bet y'all didn't expect that! Read translation notes below if you're confused... Yeah, I was just fooling around with this one, preparing for the KonoSetsu. I'm not sure how to portray Yuri though..._

_Oh yeah, I originally meant for those **CENSORED** parts to be ambiguous, or have double meanings... For example, Chizuru's line could have meant, "hot **TEA**" or "hot **SEX**"... Hehe. But when I used it for the title, I kinda messed up..._

_Review people! Please! I beg of you..._

_Japanese is fun, since there are lots of puns..._

Translation notes:

Iincho - Class President, Class Representative

Incho - Director

Paipan - Shaved female pubic area

Gomen nasai - I'm sorry

Note on honorifics:

Honorifics are used after the names of people. Their intended meaning is the same as "Mr., or Ms./Mrs." In the English language.

Some common honorifics used:

'-san' - 'Mr.', 'Ms./Mrs.'

'-sama' - more polite way of saying 'Mr.', 'Ms./Mrs.'. Can be interpreted to have other meanings, however the ones mentioned are the most common.

'-kun' - Usually used for boys around the same age as speaker. However, it may be used to refer to younger people, e.g. students, juniors (students younger than self"). Also may indicate being close with the person indicated.

'-chan' - Usually used for girls around the same age as speaker. May be used on boys (in an insulting manner or otherwise). Indicates closeness with person indicated.

There are many others, like '-tan', '-ue', '-dono', etc. and profession-restricted ones, e.g. '-sensei', but the ones listed above are the most commonly used in Manga/Anime.

Oh yeah, closeness does not mean the physical distance between speaker and indicated person, but emotional distance. That kind of thing.

'-chin' - Not really an honorific, but a suffix for nicknames. The names are usually shortened by the speakers. The name is considered 'cute' in a way if used with '-chin' or a similar syllable. (I think.)


End file.
